Naruto Secret Video
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Naruto was cleaning out the trash from his apartment until one day he found his old tape, He doesn't remember what's in it and wonder why he label it "Secret" He went to Shikamaru's house to barrow his T.V and VCR and he brought his friends along to watch the tape. Now, Let's see why Naruto label tape as a Secret. (I'll change it to M Rated Soon)


_**This is a one-shot for Naruto's Secret Video...**_

_**This is my first Naruto story so I hope it's good, Anyway I won't waste time so I'll just go...**_

_**(Warning... If you are all underage then DON'T READ THIS?! But if you are man enough then continue... But don't say I didn't warn you)**_

* * *

***Naruto's Apartment***

Naruto was cleaning his apartment because he felt it's time for him to be a man to clean his apartment, He never wanted to clean since he only throw out his trash once a month before going back to his business. Now the trash is over crowding the place so he decided to finally clean

"And... there, _Man_ I can't believe I haven't clean my apartment for awhile" Naruto though to himself since it's his home and he can clean _**(Like ever...) **_Whenever he want, But today he has to since the smell from the bags beginning to make him puke a little. Old Ramen cups, expired milk that isn't good anymore, he also sometimes sees an Roach on his coach once

When he step back inside he saw something in the ground, He pick it up and it was a video tape which the cover says. "Secret" written by Uzumaki Naruto

"A video tape...?! I don't even remember what's on this thing...?" Naruto begins to think to himself, _**(I wonder what's so secret about it...?) **_He's worried that he'll discover things he didn't want to remember

"Let's watch it" He put the tape into his VCR player... Than the cable just broke apart like nothing...

_"It broke?" _Naruto hasn't even use his T.V screen he gotten from Princess Koyuki as a gift in a long time since his ninja business, But he wonders any of his friends has a VCR player he can barrow and they can watch the thing together

"Well... It's a worth a try I suppose" He grabs the tape from the VCR player and go to his nearby friends house if they have an VCR player...

***Few Minutes Later***

"Hey, thanks for letting me barrow your VCR player Shikamaru. I need to know what this thing was again" Naruto said to his longtime friend Shikamaru, "What a drag... If you don't mind Naruto, Let's wait for the rest of our friends to come first then we'll watch this thing okay?" Shikamaru didn't know why he allowed to let Naruto to use his T.V/VCR but it wouldn't hurt wouldn't it?

"Sure, that's fine with me" He figure it wouldn't hurt for the rest of his friends to see his secret, Soon enough many of their friends showed up in Shikamaru's house and into the living room

"Yo Naruto~ What's this important tape you have for us?" Kiba ask him, "I'm not sure about myself, I don't even remember making this thing but it's perhaps some stupid stuff me ranting about becoming the best Hokage or stuff?" Naruto responded ensure about the tape

"Well, play it Naruto?" Ino joins in before taking her seat at the coach, Next to her is Hinata and Sakura. Shino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto sat on the floor to get a closer view of the screen

_**(Sasuke isn't here... he's on a journey right now)**_

* * *

***Tape***

_**"Um... Is it recording?" Naruto said to the camera, He wasn't sure if the thing is working or not**_

"Oh kami, I haven't seen you wearing that awful jumpsuit of yours in forever Naruto" Ino remembers that awful jumpsuit that Naruto use to wear, She didn't understand why he loves orange so much... there where many of clothes he could have wear but he choose that instead

"Hey! Is the only clothes I have Ino, Besides I just love the color orange is that so bad?" Naruto didn't understand why people hated the color orange, He discovers that his father is the loves yellow while his mother loves red. Mix those colors together and you'll get orange

"You can just wear orange pants with a black shirt or something, But I can't stand that jumpsuit you always wear during when we were kids" Ino is such a fashionista, Her father treated her like a princess buying her stuff to gain her affection

"What a drag... Can we just get into the damn tape already?" Shikamaru with his lazy tone said to both Naruto and Ino, He just want this ordeal to be over with soon as possible

_**Naruto then goes to the back of the room itself, Before turning back with this smug look on his face**_

_**"Did you know...? You can use shadow clones to masturbate...? As matter of fact, I Uzumaki Naruto-Sama! Created this amazing revolutionary jutsu! Now I'll show you this special clone-jutsu!" Naruto said to the screen, While the rest of the squad look at their Naruto in disbelieve**_

_**"First you make..." **_Naruto grabs the remote and turns the T.V off... Everyone was sitting in silence before Choji eats his chips again

"Naruto..." Sakura's demonic aura begins to appear behind her, "Wait?! I want to see this!" Kiba wants to see the action between Naruto's special jutsu!

"Absolutely Not?! I will not be sitting here, And listens to Naruto's youngerself explains this jutsu of his?!" Sakura was blushing red since she never thought to Naruto as a person wanted love or something

Kiba sneak his way to Naruto and grabs the remote from his hand before the T.V turns on again... "Kiba?!" Everyone shouted at him, before looking at the screen again

_**"First you make a shadow clone! And then... Transform!" Then all of the sudden Naruto's jutsu appears in the screen, Now in front of the camera is his Sexy-Harem jutsu… with no clouds blocking her areas**_

Kiba was starting to have nose bleed right now on seeing Naruto's sexy jutsu again, Ino and Sakura look at Naruto in disgust, Choji stops eating his chips and look at the screen with full interest now, Shikamaru mumbles "What a drag..." but kept his attention on the screen. Hinata has red on her face and wonders what Naruto-kun is doing next, Shino was quiet... but he couldn't help on staring at Naruto's sexy form. Naruto himself however tries to think back on his selfness ideas on making this damn tape?!

_**"You think of the type you like the best! I prefer an older sister with a hot body?! And after that... You know~" Naruto then pulls his pants down and shows his 9 inches cock in the screen, He then grabs his female counterpart's body and thrust hard into her causes her to moan**_

Hinata right there fainted on seeing Naruto-kun's penis in the screen with a perverted grin on her face, Ino and Sakura was blushing and in shock on seeing Naruto's penis outside of his pants. The boys themselves were silent and wanders what's going to happen next

_**"You put... It inside?!" Naruto felt himself in heaven when he is inside of Naruko, "Kyaaa~" Naruko squeak out loud on feeling her master's cock inside of her, Naruto wasn't wasting anytime and kept thrusting hard inside of Naruko. Naruto has done this hundred of times and every time he enter inside of Naruko she was always tight!**_

_**"Ha... Well? Ha... does it feel good?" Naruto said to Naruko, "It f-feels really good~!" Naruko manage to say since the pleasure she is feeling from her master's cock is amazing, "All right!" Naruto shouted before opening his mouth and sucking at Naruko's left breasts to get milk from her, She's moaning loudly now from the extra pleasure and wish this wouldn't stop!**_

The males felt their cocks stir upwards but ignored it for the screen, the two remaining females however felt their pussies wet on seeing the action Naruto is giving at his female counterpart

Kiba wonders if Naruto can teach him about the sexy jutsu… He wouldn't mind if he fucks himself if he can't find a girlfriend in the neat future

_**Naruto is continuing on sucking Naruko's breasts and soon enough milk appears on both of her large G-cups breasts, It tasted like warm Vanilla ice cream and was better than the actual ice cream itself! Then he pulls Naruko's right breasts to her mouth so she can taste herself. When Naruko tasted her milk if felt hot seeing her master fucking her in front of the camera, Ruining her body like his plaything, If she was a real person she'll service her master whenever ever he wanted~**_

_**"Next, We'll do it in Doggy-Style!" Naruto push Naruko's front side to the bed, And once again fucking her from behind and his thrust became faster when he holds her waist**_

_**"Kyaa~! Aaaaaaaaaah~!" Naruko now has pink hearts on both of her eyes on the sudden fucking, The pleasure is just too great for her. Naruto himself though felt Naruko's tight pussy is trying to milk his cum... And he's almost close soon**_

_**"Ah~ It feels so good?! Keep fucking me Naruto-Sama?! Make me your bitch?!" Naruko shouted at her master, "Ha... ha... ha... damn I'm almost at my limits" Naruto suddenly blackout while he kept his thrust...**_

_**Then all the sudden Red Chakra begins to form around the boy and soon enough, He grabs Naruko's hair causes her to moan loudly with her tongue outside of her mouth and stares at the celling above the apartment. Naruto's eyes turn red and grins down on his female counterpart**_

Naruto didn't remember when he uses the Nine-Tailed Chakra... He couldn't believe that it could also been use for sex, Well... it's been awhile but after this he will head back to his apartment and do... business with Naruko later

_**"Tell me this Naruko-chan… Do you want to breed?" Naruto said to her, "YES! I WANT TO BE BREED BY YOU NARUTO-SAMA?! IF I WAS REAL I WANTED TO BARE YOU CHILDREN AND LIVE WITH YOU FOREVER?!" Naruko's mind is breaking from the rough fucking from her master, But everything she spoke out is true. She wanted to experience on having a child in her belly with her master~**_

_**Naruto then pulls Naruko into a full nelson in front of the camera, His arms over the back of her head with her arms and Naruko didn't know where she is anymore. The screen shows Naruto's cock deep inside of Naruko's pussy causes mindbreak in Naruko**_

**_"THEN TAKE IT?!" Naruto finally cums inside of Naruko, Naruko screams out to Kami when the sudden warmth pumping inside of her womb. It was burning but she gladly took it for her master since she doesn't want to waste it, When Naruto pulls out of her the trail of semen begins to flow out of Naruko's pussy_**

**_He then grabs Naruko's hair again and force her mouth to open for his large member, "Suck it, cunt..." Naruto demanded and she happily service him with her mouth, He careless her hair when he felt Naruko sucking his cock_**

Ino and Sakura joined Hinata into fainted world... While the males just kept watching the hot action coming from Naruto himself, Naruto... has plans later when he gets home later

_**Naruto came once again and into Naruko's mouth, He waited for couple minutes before pulling out when Naruko finish cleaning him off. He orders her to open her mouth and she obeyed, Her mouth is full of his cum and he tells her to swallow it and she did. Naruto felt the red chakra is gone before regaining his strength and turned towards the camera**_

_**"Before we finish... I have to give a warning to those who want to use this jutsu!" Naruto talking to the camera, "A warning?" Naruko was confused but quickly understood that there was a camera in front of them**_

_**"I am trying to explain! After being dispelled all the shadow clones's experience are transferred back to their original host, In other words... If this shadow clone was to dispel right now! It could cause major problems for the main body?!" Naruto pointed at Naruko with some facial features on his face**_

_**"W-what do you mean?!" Naruko played along but knew since she was a shadow clone, Her master will gain her memory on the amazing fucking**_

_**"It looked like it felt really good and... please don't make me say it?" Naruto was going to experience this memory when she dispel... It always leaving him with weird feeling on the male and female system**_

_**"Well that's it! Just make sure you dispel the shadow clones in the bathroom! That's a tip from Uzumaki Naruto-Sama, Dattebayo!" He gives a thumbs up to the camera, "I'm going to go now! See you~" He waves like he's leaving the room, While Naruko also waved back to the camera**_

_**"Bathroom... Bathroom... B, Oh wait... I forgot to turn off this camera!" Naruto comes back and turns the camera off, Then everything went black on the T.V screen**_

Everyone was silent... the girls awoke to themselves still in Shikamaru's house, they look at the boys and saw Kiba with perverted grin on his face

"Hey Naruto~ Can you show me how the shadow clones and sexy jutsu works?" Kiba look at his friend, "I can't Kiba… You don't have high chakra level like me" Naruto responded... but in the inside he wanted to keep the knowledge to himself and only show teach it trust worthy friends

"Well... since that ordeal is over, Can you all leave my house now. It's getting late and I want to get some sleep" Shikamaru then push everyone throw the door before locking the door... He wants to remove that whole thing out of his head or else he'll become such a pervert

_"What a drag..." _He thought to himself before heading to his room and sleep..

* * *

***Naruto***

He look at the tape in his hands and put it somewhere in the kitchen, He grab another cup of ramen for the night before heading to bed... However he couldn't sleep since his dick is hard. He wants to ignore the perverted thoughts coming from his mind but can't, He gives in and put his hands together

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He created another clone of him, Before his other clone does something else. "Sexy Harem Jutsu!" Them smoke appear in Naruto's bedroom... Naruko appears with her pose and look at her master

"It's been a long time Naurto-Sama~ Want to do it again?" She slump down onto the bed and spread her legs out for him, Waiting for him to take her and fuck her to death

"Yeah... it has been a long time, I can't believe I forgot about this" Naruto unzip is pants and begins to pleasure Naruko, Soon enough through out the entire night... Naruko's moaning can be hear in the entire neighborhood

* * *

_**Done... Wow, First time doing Naruto story and the first fucking thing I did is create a lemon fic? Need more experience on lemons but this will be alright for now. Don't tell me where I got this idea from... Cause I'm not telling a soul**_

_**But I hope you all enjoy this One-Shot, And I'll see you all later~**_

_**P.S, I may create an Naruto-Verse if I can. But I need to think what to write stories about it and hope many writers in FanFic won't mind me using their stories...**_


End file.
